Just For You
by myoue
Summary: She amazes him on how much she had changed. Can she finally break him to start changing his mind about her? SasuSaku Characters might be a bit OOC.
1. Things are Changing

**kk Here's chapter 1 of my first NON-oneshot fic! xD It's only gonna be a few chapters unless I get good reviews. x3**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Is it yours? OMG Masashi Kishimoto is gonna be out to get you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-  
Things are Changing**

"Did you HONESTLY believe that would work?!" Sakura screamed at her former date Sai. "I can't believe you would do that to me!" she fumed while stomping away from him. Even though it was night time, the street lights were on, making them earn stares or a glance or two.

Sai started following her. "You could at least give me another chance..."

"NO!! Just leave me alone!" Sakura was running by now, tears were streaming down her face. She didn't care where she was going. She just wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

She didn't realize what happened until she felt a sharp pain in her knee. It's not always easy to run with tears at night and manage _not _to trip over something. For a second, she decided on staying on the ground. It wouldn't be that bad to stay there for the night. But a dark, looming figure had approached and was now leaning over her.

Before she could say anything, she heard the most uncommon thing someone would say to one who'd just fallen down.

"You should watch where you're going." the stranger said coldly.

"Well excuse me..." Sakura started and looked up, "S-Sasuke-kun?"

It was indeed, Sasuke. This was the first time she'd seen him in almost two years, and he still acted like a cold-hearted bastard.

His arms were crossed, and his tinted navy blue hair was swaying in the bitter night wind. His long bangs hung down in front of his eyes, which gave him the "really cool" look, every girl in Konoha couldn't resist.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Why was he even bothering to talk to her? She's just another little fan girl who would do anything to get him to glance at her. He was ready to say the "No", "Shut up', or "Go away" replies he usually said to her.

"Hmph. You don't have to be so cold!" Sakura spat angrily at him before getting up herself and marching right by him. She didn't have the time, the patience, or even the energy to ridicule herself in front of her former team mate with constant apologies this time.

But Sasuke definitely didn't see that coming. It _had_ only been two years since the last time he saw her, but had she changed so much in the time he was away? He had never felt what he felt now. _Unloved. _Especially by the person who used to love and cling to him twenty-four seven.

He turned around to look at her walking away quickly. She looked to be in a hurry to get somewhere. But either way, he did NOT want to be the one who was told off! _Uchiha's_ were the ones who told people off! And if it just happened to be the other way around, oh, would they get it!

He ran quickly to catch up, and run beside her, "Hey! I _was_ going to help you up-"

"Then why didn't you?!" she retorted back, cutting him off. She was still running, not making any effort to slow down. She didn't even look at him and kept her gaze forward. "Or is it because you're 'too cool' to?"

Sasuke was a bit taken aback at her comment. "I..." he trailed off.

"Yeah I thought so!" she pumped chakra into her legs and was speeding off quickly into the distance.

Sasuke slowed to a stop and just stood there; staring after her shadow that just disappeared, and replaying the short conversation he and Sakura just had before she ran away. _Too cool_? He never really thought about being _too cool._ But the major reason why Sasuke was confused was her whole attitude itself. He had never seen her act that dominant to anyone, especially to him. Just by the way she talked, it looked like she could physically kick anyone's ass, including his. Had she really changed this much in just two years?

* * *

Early the next morning, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting by the bridge for their perverted sensei, and were already used to his lateness. It was the first morning they were going to have training together since two years ago. Kakashi was, obviously, still late, Naruto was a still a loud-mouth, Sasuke was still an anti-social ass, but Sakura… had changed. No hugs, no kisses, no squealing at all on the bridge that morning. 

"Ano, Sakura-chan, you're not gonna ask Sasuke-teme for a date?" Naruto asked, noticing the change.

"No, Naruto. I'm not." Sakura said dryly.

_Hopefully the rest of my day will be as good as this._ Sasuke thought, not daring to say it out loud.

The rest of the time waiting was an awkward silence.

"Yo," A large puff of grey smoke appeared in front of the trio. Kakashi looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? You guys are unusually quiet."

No one said a word.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Well we'll be working on sparring today. We'll split up into two groups. Naruto will come with me, and Sasuke and Sakura will be together." (A/N How ironic.)

Kakashi and Naruto left, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to set off for a bare patch of land to spar.

They took opposite ends of the field when, "You sure you'll be alright?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

Sakura looked offended, "Excuse me?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Well you know how you've always-"

"Don't underestimate me!" she growled angrily, cutting him off.

"Whatever," he said, closing his eyes to activate his Sharingan. Sakura immediately charged towards him with her arm raised, ready to attack him with a glowing, chakra-filled fist. He just barely got out of the way in time to see Sakura missing him and punching the ground, causing it to explode and emit a deep hole with up-raised rocks.

He stared at the sight Sakura had just created. She had created _this_? No way, he couldn't believe it. She really wasn't the _weak_ little girl anymore. Nevertheless, she couldn't defeat him with just that insane power. She definitely had to be better than that.

Sasuke jumped just far enough for the next move he was going to make.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!_" he yelled after making a few hand signs. A giant ball of sizzling fire erupted from his mouth towards the pink-haired kunoichi.

* * *

The sun had set. The sky was dark. The field destroyed. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura showing defeat yet, and stood at either ends of the field with an 'I'm-so-not-going-down-yet' face. Naruto and Kakashi had fallen asleep watching them in a nearby tree that wasn't already burnt to crisps. 

Sasuke was panting heavily, and could also see Sakura fading out as well. He struggled to move his body.

"_Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" _he managed to get out weakly, and a small but still powerful flame hurled towards Sakura.

_Can't… move… _she thought, panicking. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... a cliffhanger! I think I'm gonna do this a lot, so you better get used to it. xP** **The second chapter is much better. Trust me. xD**

**R&R please! Thanks!**

**-Lynn/SiLLyKiTTyx3**


	2. The Result of the Battle

**Ha... early update! 'Cause I had nothing to do these- what? 3 days. Yep. So here ya go. Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Period.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-  
The Result of the Battle**

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Sakura collapse to the ground, then at the technique he just unleashed that was hurling towards her. It doesn't take Shikamaru's brain to put two and two together.

At critical moments like this, normal people would immediately do what their instincts told them to do. In this case, when Sasuke sees his team mate about to be struck and burned by his very own skill, he did what his instincts told him to do.

* * *

The 'Grand Fireball' flew across the field, grazing and burning the grass below it in the process. In a matter of seconds, it crashed into a tree at the end of the field and it started to burn. Ironically, it was the tree that Kakashi and Naruto were sleeping in. 

They didn't wake up until the stench of burnt leaves and bark wafted into their noses.

"Holy crap! Kakashi-sensei, wake up! My clothes are burning!" cried Naruto who had just awakened and was now pointing childishly at his orange outfit.

Kakashi awoke with a start, took one glance at Naruto, yawned, and closed his eyes again. "Naruto, you're clothes aren't burning. They've always been orange."

Naruto looked completely puzzled for a moment, looking at his clothes before he finally got it. "Oh, you're right, Kakashi-sensei. My clothes aren't burning…"

"Aha, see I'm always-"

"…Yours are!"

Kakashi's eyes flew open once more and he glanced up and down his outfit. "Oh, my god! I'm burning!" he jumped out of the tree and used a _Suiton _technique. (A/N Basically a "Water Style" technique)

After Kakashi was now drenched in water, Naruto finally had the sense to jump out of the burning tree.

"Ne, so where's Sasuke and Sakura-chan?"

* * *

_Phew… safe. _Sasuke thought, putting Sakura down on the ground gently. She was undoubtedly unconscious from all that loss of chakra. But she had put up a good fight; and that was saying something coming from an Uchiha that despised all living organisms and set his entire life on trying to avenge his clan. 

Pushing her pink hair out of her closed eyes, Sasuke wondered if someone could actually have natural pink hair and green eyes to go with it. Maybe she's just spe-

"Hey, whatcha lookin' at, teme?" an obnoxious voice came from behind, and almost made Sasuke jump. _Almost. _He was _too cool _to have any look of surprise.

"Nothing," he replied, turning his gaze from Sakura to look at the two who had just arrived.

"That was some battle you two had," Kakashi remarked, "But could you ease up on just burning everything in sight?"

Sasuke looked around at the field. Everything was, indeed, dead or still burning from his _Goukakyuu._ He nodded.

"Ne, ne. So who won?" Naruto asked. Of course, with him, there always has to be a winner.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura, who was still asleep. "Me," he picked her up bridal style and jumped towards the town.

* * *

Sakura woke up, somewhat ten hours after their match, on a bed in the hospital. Rubbing her eyes, she let out a yawn and sat up. 

"About time," She whipped her head toward the direction of the voice. There, sitting on a waiting chair beside her bed was Sasuke. He had a wicked smirk on his face, and his arms were crossed.

"About time for _what?_" Sakura asked, eyeing his little smirk.

"About time for you to get up," he answered, "You sure take a pretty long time to heal… for a medic nin."

She glared at him before throwing the covers off her and swinging her legs over the side of the bed to get off. But before she could stand, a sharp pain shot through her body, causing her to fall back onto the bed.

"Ah, kuso!" she cursed.

"The doctor said you have to stay in bed for at least one more day before getting up." he told her, still smirking.

"Does that mean I can stay here until after this afternoon, or twenty-four hours from now?" Sakura asked, hoping it would be the first one.

"Twenty-four hours from now," said Sasuke, knowing which one she'd prefer.

She pouted. This was not going to be fun. Sitting in a bed all day, doing nothing but being insulted by an Uchiha. "What time is it?" she asked suddenly.

He looked at her, "Time for you to stop asking weird questions."

"No, I'm serious. What time is it?" she asked again.

"I'm serious, too. You should stop asking weird questions, and sleep."

She glared, "Just tell me the goddamn time!"

"Fine,"

She looked surprised. She didn't know he would give in that easily. "Really?"

She watched as he rolled back the sleeves on his shirt to reveal his bare wrist. He looked at it quizzically, as if there was a watch there. Finally, he pulled the sleeves back and shrugged at her. She glared.

"You're impossible!" she yelled. He merely smirked.

"Not my fault you wanted to know the time and I didn't have a watch." With that, he got up and walked to the door. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Are you coming back?"

"No." Her eyes lit up. _HELL YEAH! Finally!_

After a few minutes of sitting there peacefully, the door opened and Sasuke walked in again. She glared at him.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back…?"

Sasuke stopped, looked up, making it look like he was thinking back to what he said. "I lied." And he smirked again.

"Argh! You're _so_ annoying!" she yelled, throwing her pillow at him. It landed on the floor in front of his feet. They both stared at it for a moment.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked mockingly.

She stuck her tongue at him childishly, "Geez, give me a break! Sometimes… I don't have the best aim…" she blushed.

He chuckled before bending down to pick it up.

"You realize you're never getting this back?" he said, sitting back on the chair and putting the pillow behind his head as he leaned on it, closing his eyes.

_Crap… now I have no pillow._ She sighed, putting her hands interlocking behind her head and lying back down on the bed. (A/N You know, like what Naruto does)

Sasuke opened an eye and looked at Sakura. She appeared to be sleeping, using her hands as her new pillow. He smirked, taking her hands out from under her head, and replacing it with the pillow. He put the covers back on her, and walked out of the room.

Sakura opened an eye and smiled, "I knew he'd give in eventually," she muttered to herself.

"I heard that." She froze. _Damn him and his good hearing._

* * *

**Hm... Sasuke won the fight... I don't like that... even though I'm the one who wrote it. xP Who would've thought he had good hearing? It's gonna take both Sasuke _and _Kakashi to unfreeze Sakura with _Goukakyuu._ Well anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**

**-Lynn/SiLLyKiTTyx3**


	3. Payback to the Uchiha

**Thanks so much for the reviews! (Even though there's only 6) That's ok! Keep reviewing! I read them all! xD**

**Disclaimer: Still. Don't. Own. Naruto. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**-Chapter 3-  
****Payback to the Uchiha**

Sakura opened an eye. It appeared to be night time, as the sky outside the hospital window was dark and the stars were out. She didn't know what the time was exactly, but that didn't matter at the moment.

She looked over to the dark figure that was sitting in the chair beside her bed. Sasuke was _still_ there from the day before. He had gotten up and left a few times, but he always came back. To her dismay. He appeared to be asleep, leaning on her pillow. He had originally given it back to her after he stole it, but her muttering changed his mind.

_**Flashback  
**__Sakura opened an eye and smiled, "I knew he'd give in eventually," she muttered to herself._

"_I heard that." She froze. Damn him and his good hearing._

_She sat up and looked around the room. He wasn't there. She cocked an eyebrow, before lying back down._

_She was expecting to land on her pillow, but it had disappeared. Looking up, she saw him; sitting on the chair fixing the pillow behind his head. She glared. He smirked._

"_Now I'm really not giving it back this time."  
__**End of flashback**_

She threw over the covers and swung her legs quietly over the bed. She jumped as he stirred, but soon regained her composure. She let her feet slowly hit the floor before standing up. The floor squeaked, and she shut her eyes hoping he wouldn't wake up. She soon reopened them when the all was safe.

She made her way across the room as carefully and quietly as she could; jumping at any noise that was heard.

After a few minutes of creeping, she reached the door. She was sweating by now. It was a game of 'try-to-get-out-of-here-before-Sasuke-wakes-up', where everything around her was like an alarm that would instantly wake him up if it were to be touched.

She reached out her hand to grab the door handle. _Almost… almost there… so close… just an inch or two now…_

She was surprised when cold metal touched her fingers. She was expecting Sasuke to wake up right before she touched the handle like in books or movies.

She grinned. _Piece of cake. _She wrenched open the door… a little too hard. It slammed against the wall behind it with a loud _CLUNK._

"Where do you think you're going?" She cringed. The voice that she longed so much not to hear that night echoed throughout the room. That one little mistake of over confidence... _failure._

She slowly turned around, "H-hey… Sasuke…" she said uneasily. _Crap… I was so close too…_

He stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, with a 'you're-so-busted face'.

* * *

The sun came out early, with birds chirping cheerfully, and the squirrels happily chewing on acorns. (A/N Ahahah…) 

Sakura was in bed, arms crossed, and glaring at the ceiling. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Mostly because a pair of red Sharingan eyes were staring at her, following her every move. Sasuke had decided that he couldn't trust her anymore, forcing himself to stay awake, keeping watch on her all night.

Sakura looked over, keeping her glare, "Thanks to you, I got no sleep last night,"

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan so that his regular onyx eyes were visible, "Not my fault you decided to sneak out in the middle of the night."

She scowled, "Well, you didn't have to stay awake and keep staring at me like that."

"Then how would I know you wouldn't try to sneak out again?"

She thought for a moment. He had a point. She stared at the ceiling again before retorting, "You don't." He smirked. _Great comeback. Really great._

It wasn't long before a doctor came in to say that she could leave. _About time. I can't deal with this Uchiha anymore._

She made her way out of the hospital as quickly as she could. Not long after she stepped outside did she see a faint image of Naruto.

"Heeeyyy, Sakura-chan!" he yelled from at least twenty meters away. Sakura waited until they were close in enough to greet like a regular person.

"Hey, Naruto," she said, smiling.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I actually wasn't feeling that bad in the beginning. It was just some raven-haired jerk who kept me in the hospital for an extra twenty-four freaking hours," she scowled.

"Raven-haired jerk…?" Naruto asked, obviously confused, "Do you mean Sasuke?"

A new voice joined the conversation.

"Of course she doesn't mean me. I'm not a jerk." Sasuke smirked, appearing next to Sakura.

She glared. "Conceited little bastard…" she mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Oh, damn you and your good hearing!"

"I'm an Uchiha, I can't help it," That did it.

"THAT'S _IT!_" she screamed, raising her fist and aimed for Sasuke. He moved to dodge it, knowing he couldn't block it, but she skinned his left arm. That was enough to leave a mark.

"Aghh… damn it!" he cursed, placing a hand on his left arm. It hurt like hell even if she just skinned it. He didn't dare imagine how much it would hurt if she hit him dead on.

He watched as she punched the ground, causing it to explode much like it had in their battle the other day. Though, this hole was much bigger, considering how much angrier she was now.

Sakura took a glance at Sasuke, satisfied with what she had done, she started to walk away.

"Hey! Come back here! You can't just leave me like this!" Sasuke yelled. She looked back.

"Yes, I can," she grinned evilly. He frowned. But then smirked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Guess I'll have to go to the hospital…" She looked at him with a 'don't care' expression. "… And I'll have to tell them what caused the problem…" She still stared at him. He sweatdropped. _Man, how dense can she get?_

"And I'll have to tell them _some pink-haired girl decided to attack me with insane strength_," he emphasized for her.

She finally got it and frowned, "Because you were being an asshole."

"Do you really think I'm going to tell them that?" he questioned. Sakura sighed.

"Fine. Get over here before I change my mind," she said, sulking. He smirked and walked over. _The pleasure of blackmail._

"Sit," she ordered.

"Can't you do it while I'm standi-"

"I SAID SIT!" Okay, now she was getting scary. He sat on the ground meekly. She bent down, and her hands glowed with green chakra. She hovered them over his wound.

"You know, you're pretty obedient," she said, smirking.

Sasuke frowned, "Only because you started to scare me," Then he froze. _Crap did I just say that out loud? _He knew she was starting to smirk without even looking at her.

"Oh, so the Great Uchiha _does _have some emotions, huh?" she stopped healing him to grin evilly on the outside, and laugh hysterically on the inside.

He glared, and turned his head away from her. But to his surprise, she was there too. He looked to his other side and she was also there. Two Sakuras!

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled, falling over backward. Sakura burst out laughing as the 'her' on the other side disappeared into smoke.

"T-the look on your face…!" she said in between laughs, "…Priceless!"

He glared. _Tch. _Her stupid really good chakra control that can make _Bunshins _so quick and easy. Suddenly he felt a slap on his back.

"Hahaha… man you got it bad, dude." Naruto laughed, raising his hand to high-five Sakura. He totally forgot Naruto was there the entire time. This'll probably go out to the whole town now. "I have taught you well, Sakura-chan."

This time Sakura glared, "YOU TAUGHT ME NOTHING, STUPID!" she yelled, punching Naruto in the jaw so hard he flew backwards. Back to scary-mode. Sometimes, Naruto just says the wrong things at the wrong time.

It was Sasuke's turn to start to smirk.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT?! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO SMIRK!" Sasuke's face immediately turned stoic again.

As she walked away, he sweatdropped. A vein popped on her head.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DAMN SWEATDROP!" she screamed, turning around.

"Actually you told me not t-"

"SHUT UP!"

"But I-"

"I SAID SHUT UP, GODDAMMIT!" Sasuke quivered in fear. _Note to self: When Sakura's angry, run for cover. IMMEDIATELY._

She walked away once more. Sasuke didn't dare do anything so much as breath.

Sakura smiled. _Man, I am in CONTROL!_

"SAKURA! CLEAN UP THIS HOLE IMMEDIATELY!" growled Tsunade from the Hokage Tower.

"Yes, ma'am…"

"I DO NOT WANT A GIANT HOLE IN MY TOWN!"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"SO CLEAN IT UP, AND CLEAN IT UP NOW!"

"Yes ma'am…"

* * *

**Hahaha I had so much fun writing this! xD I totally forgot what Sakura called Tsunade (Shishou or something like that) so I settled for "ma'am". REVIEW! I know I said this already but, REVIEW!** **It makes me happy! x3**

**Update: Ok... so Sakura DOES call Tsunade shishou. o.O But that doesn't sound as cool, so I'm leaving it at ma'am. :D**

**-Lynneh/SiLLyKiTTyx3**


	4. An Innocent Phone Conversation

**Wow. I got almost twice as many reviews when I put up that last chapter! Thank you, everyone! I loves yous guys so much :3**

**Oh yeah, I'm going on vacation on the week of July 15 to 21 so I won't be doing any updating for a while. Sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, how many times do I have to put this up? I really hope you guys know I don't own Naruto...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 4-  
****An Innocent Phone Conversation**

"Sasuke…?" Sakura muttered. "Mmm… what about him?"

"_Sakura,"_

"Hmm… I dunno…" she murmured.

"_Sakura…"_

"He's… annoying kind of…"

"_Sakura!"_

"And… maybe…"

"SAKURA, WAKE UP!"

She jumped at the sudden noise and fell off her bed.

"I-itai…" she mumbled, still half asleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Suddenly noticing that there was someone else in her room besides her, she screamed, "AHHHH! What the HELL are you doing here, Sasuke?!"

He rolled his eyes, "It's ten o'clock in the morning," he stated.

She stared at him, "…And?"

"It's Wednesday,"

She still held a blank expression. "…Why would I care?"

"There's TRAINING," he emphasized.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, SHIT!" She scrambled to get off the floor, but tripped on her blanket and fell back down. She stayed on the floor for a few seconds.

Sasuke leaned down so his face was level with hers. "Need some help getting off the floor?" he asked mockingly.

"NO!" Sakura yelled, irritated. She was _not _a morning person. Getting off the floor herself, she grabbed some nearby clothes.

She stared at Sasuke. "I'm going to change," He didn't move.

"Now?" he asked, smirking.

"YES NOW, GODDAMMIT!" she screamed, shoving him out her bedroom door.

* * *

After much screaming, yelling, and shoving, there was a final, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR?! LET'S GO, DAMMIT!" before Sakura and Sasuke made their way toward the bridge where they were to meet Kakashi and Naruto. 

"So, how'd you get so strong?" Sasuke asked, suddenly.

Sakura was surprised. She thought he wasn't the type of person to ask these sorts of questions. It was usually, "How come you're so weak; I can kick your ass so easily."

"Would you like to hear it bluntly or very detailed?" she was so used to answering questions about her recent strength that she divided up her answers for those who were actually interested or not.

"Bluntly," Sasuke replied, wondering exactly _how _bluntly Sakura would put it.

"Tsunade taught me," Sakura said.

This answer didn't really tell Sasuke anything. "…O-kay. How about a more detailed answer now?"

Sakura smirked. "Well, I knew how weak I was; considering you pointed it out to me _more_ than a few times. So after you left, I decided _not _tobe that weak little girl you always knew me as. Tsunade gave me lessons on how to focus and channel my chakra because I have really good chakra control. She also gave me lessons on how to do medical… stuff. Which is why I can heal people."

Sasuke stared at her. _Medical… stuff._ _Maybe that detailed answer wasn't so necessary…_

"Hm… I forgot to tell Naruto that I'm actually _not_ going to meet him at Ichiraku this morning," Sasuke wondered out loud. "Sakura, can I use your cell phone to call him?"

"Oh yeah, sure." She dug around in her pocket for her cell phone. It was pink. Sasuke winced when he saw it. _I'm dead if I'm seen walking around with this thing in public._

"Let's… go under this tree," Sasuke said, with her cell phone, walking toward a very large cherry blossom tree.

Sakura gave him a strange look. "O-kay…"

Before Sasuke could do anything, her phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. _Sai? Who's that? _He answered it. _And what kind of a name is 'Sai'? Sounds gay already…_

"Hello?"

"_Erm… who is this?"_

"Sasuke,"

"…_Is Sakura there?"_

"Yes, actually she's right here," This caught Sakura's attention.

"Sasuke, give me the phone!"

"_May I speak to her?"_

"May I ask who's calling?" Sasuke sneered with fake politeness, even though he already knew who it was. For some reason, he did not like the fact that other guys wanted to talk to Sakura.

"_Sai,"_

"Oh. Sai, eh?" Sakura glared.

"Sasuke! I'm serious! Give me the phone!" she tried to grab it, but Sasuke moved out of the way.

"Well, what do you want?"

"_Could I speak to Sakura?" _Sai repeated impatiently. "_I think I can hear her-"_

"She's busy at the moment," Sasuke said, pushing Sakura into a bush. "Well, she is _now_, anyway."

"_I just wanted to talk to her about the other night…"_

Sasuke stopped. "Well, whatever it is, she's not interested! I suggest you never talk to her again! And if you do…" his voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "…I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

He heard Sai whimper on the other side of the phone. "_Could you just give her a message then-"_

"NO!" With that, Sasuke hung up, just as Sakura grabbed the phone out of his hands.

"What did he say?" Sakura growled, spitting out leaves from the bush.

Sasuke shrugged. "He promised never to bother you again."

"Is that all he _really _said?" Sakura eyed him suspiciously. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Y-yeah. Why would I- he lie?"

Sakura shrugged. "Okay," she said cheerfully, starting to walk.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and followed her. _I'll never understand girls and their weird mood swings…_

Suddenly Sakura heard her phone beep; informing her that she had gotten a text message.

_Sakura… Your boyfriend scares me._

_-Sai_

Sakura stopped. Her face turned red. Sasuke glanced at the text message and froze.

"Boyfriend?!" she asked, in a deadly tone. Her hand looked ready to crush her cell phone to bits.

"S-Sakura… It's… all a big misunderstanding… T-trust me…" Sasuke gulped. How was he going to get out of this now?

"SASUKE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE JERKFACE!" Sakura screamed after Sasuke who had run for his life.

_Sometimes her mood swings are good, sometimes… not so good._

* * *

**I have a lot of mood swings. o.O Anyway... you see more of Sasuke's possessive side in this chapter. Telling Sai never to talk to Sakura ever again and all that. xD I was tempted to put "She's busy every day of the year!" like in Twilight. Haha that would be funny!**

**Oh by the way, I found out the other day that the word 'possessiveness' is really long! o.O**

**Just some random information I had to say.**

**-Lynn/SiLLyKiTTyx3**


	5. An Unexpected Cousin

**Well, I'm back from my vacay!! I spent extra time working on this chapter so that I could post it sooner considering it's already been more than a week since I posted the last chapter. :D I'm so cool, ne? It just shows how much I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I will be introducing... Kyoko! My... made up character. What's it called? OC? Well, whatever. She is MINE. Well, since she has a common japanese name (because I couldn't think of another one), I guess I can't _technically_ call her mine... She's mine anyway! Hahaha! Naruto isn't mine though. Go ahead and try to steal him. I won't care.**

**On to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 5-  
****An Unexpected Cousin**

"Where is she??" Naruto asked impatiently, tapping his foot annoyingly on the floor of the bridge. "Even Kakashi-sensei's here before her! And that's definetely saying something..."

"Maybe she's sleeping in. Wouldn't be the first time," replied Sasuke. "Yesterday, she didn't get up until ten o'clock, and that's only because I forced her to."

"Maybe she's skipping training?"

"No. That's not like Sakura."

"Maybe we should start training without her…?" Kakashi asked unsurely.

Their conversation was cut short due to the pink-haired kunoichi running towards them. Following behind her was a girl with long brown hair that the guys had never seen before.

"Ah, gomen for being late, guys," said Sakura stopping in front of the group, bending down, trying to catch her breath. "Someone over here 'lost her pink lipstick and couldn't leave without it'." she said in a fake high-pitched voice, glaring at the girl behind her, who rolled her eyes.

Naruto pointed at the girl. "Who is she, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, sorry. She's my cousin, Kyoko. She came to visit Konoha for a couple days and insisted on coming to training with me today. So anyway, let me introduce you guys. This is Kakashi," she pointed at the silver-haired jounin.

"Yo,"

"Naruto," she pointed at the blond.

"Hey,"

"And Sasuke," she finally pointed at the raven-haired teenager.

"Hn,"

"Everyone, this is Kyok-"

What happened in the next half a second was unexplainable. Kyoko, who was a good five feet away from Sasuke, had suddenly latched onto his arm before anyone had a chance to blink. And in Sakura's case, before she could finish her sentence.

"Hey there, gorgeous. Wanna train with _me_, today?" Kyoko asked, her face a little too close to Sasuke's in Sakura's opinion.

_What the hell?! _was Sasuke's first reaction.

"Will you get off me?!" Sasuke demanded more than asked, trying to pry her off his arm with as much strength as he could muster. It was either she took glue along with her, or she really was Sakura's cousin.

"Noooo!" wailed Kyoko, clinging onto his arm as if her life depended on it.

Sakura was furious. For some reason she couldn't stand it when someone else clung onto Sasuke that tightly.

"He said to let go, Kyoko," growled Sakura through gritted teeth.

Kyoko pouted before reluctantly letting go of Sasuke.

_I'll have to remember to thank Sakura for that later on, _thought Sasuke.

"Fine. But me and Sasuke-kun are still training together!" Kyoko said, grabbing Sasuke once again, and attempted to drag him off towards a large empty field.

"Sasuke-kun and _I_," Sakura corrected. She was oblivious to the stares that she got around her and a blush from Sasuke.

Kyoko glared. "I called him first!"

Sakura looked confused before slapping her forehead. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Sasuke-kun is coming with _me!" _Kyoko declared before continuing to heave him off to the field.

"Hey! Don't I get any say in this??" demanded Sasuke, feeling more and more like a rag doll every second.

"NO!" shrieked Kyoko. Then she lowered her voice to a deadly whisper so only Sasuke could hear, "You are _going _to train with me! And you are _going _to like it. Got that?"

Sasuke gulped. "Yes," _They're cousins alright…_

"Okay!" she said cheerfully, still dragging Sasuke. He sweat dropped. _Right down to the mood swings…_

* * *

Sakura tried to focus her attention on the sparring match she now had with Naruto, but every couple of seconds, she turned her head and saw Sasuke and Kyoko together. Of course, she didn't do it of her own will; she just sort of… did it without thinking. Yeah. It was mostly Kyoko hugging Sasuke, and him just standing there but even so, it pissed her off to look at. It was like watching someone being tortured. 

"Grr…" Sakura was so angry; she actually crushed the metal kunai she was holding into tiny bits, so it was now in pieces on the ground in front of her.

"Umm… Sakura-chan…" said Naruto, who was in the middle of summoning Kage Bunshins for their sparring battle, when he noticed how red in the face she was. He tried to ask what was wrong without angering her more but…

"WHAT, GODDAMMIT?!" screamed Sakura. He failed. She lost it.

Naruto whimpered. "...Er… K-Kakashi-sensei, w-why don't you spar S-Sakura-chan now?" he stuttered, knowing what Sakura's wrath would do to him.

On the other side of the field, Sasuke smirked, while in the middle of being hugged tightly by Kyoko. _Feel the pain of Sakura, Naruto. It won't be long before-_

"DAMMIT, NARUTO! COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm serious! Help me!" cried Naruto, hiding in a bush that wasn't already in a giant hole or ripped to shreds.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not going anyway near Sakura when she's in that mode," Kakashi said, sitting in a tree that was safe from Sakura's rage, his nose buried in his _Icha Icha Paradise_. "Besides, this is a good part. It's when she finally realizes-"

"Put down that porno book, and get down here to help me, Kakashi-sensei!!"

Sakura knew that taking out her anger on Naruto wasn't exactly the right thing to do at the moment, but she just couldn't get that picture out of her head. The picture of Kyoko cuddling with Sasuke, who didn't do anything to stop her.

* * *

It was around five in the afternoon. Everyone had been just finishing up training for the day. 

"Alright, Team Seven," Kakashi announced. "…and Kyoko. We're done for the day. Have a good evening, and drive safely!" Everyone stared at him. He sweat dropped. "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that." With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sakura… you didn't have to go so hard on me…" Sakura turned around and saw Naruto, covered in bruises, scratches and blood.

_Woah, did I really do that to him? _"Sorry, Naruto," Sakura apologized. "Here, I'll heal your wounds for you." _Why on Earth did I get so angry earlier?_

"So, Sasuke-kun, let's go eat dinner together!" cried Kyoko, taking a hold of Sasuke's arm yet again. Sakura's eyes darkened. _Oh yeah. _But she still hadn't figured out _why _she was so mad.

"No way," Sasuke said firmly. "I am _not _spending any more time with you."

Kyoko's voice dropped to that deadly whisper, "You are _going _to eat with me tonight, Sasuke-kun. _Got that?"_

Sasuke gulped. _Why did she have to be so scary?? "_Yes," he said weakly.

Kyoko smiled. "Okay! See you later, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun!" With that, she darted off with Sasuke to some random restaurant.

This left Naruto and Sakura alone.

"Well… I'm gonna go to Ichiraku. I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Naruto sped off towards his favourite Ramen restaurant.

Sakura stood there. And cried. She collapsed to the ground, tears running down her cheeks at an alarming speed.

After a while, it got dark. She realized that staying on the ground all night wouldn't be very smart. She tried to pull herself together, but was unsuccessful. But she got off the ground and tried to breathe in deeply. She hobbled off towards her house unsteadily, still crying.

To make things worse, it started to rain. It poured down on her, soaking her to the bone. She tripped a couple of times, stumbling to the ground and refusing to get up for a few seconds. It was difficult to see with the rain, tears and darkness encircling her.

She reached her house after a while and fumbled with the key. It was another few minutes before she finally she opened the door. The tears made it hard to see in the already-dark house so, without having dinner, she ran upstairs to her bedroom. Crashing down onto her bed, she pulled the covers around her, sobbing harder than ever.

The weirdest thing was she still had no idea why.

* * *

**I hope _you_ know why. xD Otherwise I'd think you're kinda wierd. o.O**

**This chapter doesn't have as much humour, sadly. It's got more jealousy stuffs since I thought: Hey, in the last chapter Sasuke got jealous, so why not in this chapter Sakura get jealous? Haha I'm so evil. Torturing the main characters... and Naruto. xD I'm sure they don't mind.**

**Naruto: What's this about me not being a main character?? WHY NOT!? MAKE ME A MAIN CHARACTER RIGHT NOW!!**

**Sakura: Will you shut up? It's me and Sasuke's turn to be in the limelight!**

**Sasuke: Sasuke and I's turn. Wait that doesn't make any sense... Argh Sakura, you got me and my grammar all mixed up!**

**Sakura: Your grammar and I-**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP!!**

**-Lynnie/SiLLyKiTTyx3**


	6. Sakura's Past

**Heyy guys! This is the longest chapter I've written! I just love you guys so much! ...And I had a lot of time on my hands.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 6-  
Sakura's Past**

Sakura found it particularly hard to go to training that morning. For one, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night (or any sleep for that matter). Two, she did not feel the need to be in direct view of Kyoko googly-eyeing Sasuke. Three, she was almost positive that Sasuke would blame her for all of Kyoko's actions, considering she was her cousin.

On the bright side, she found enough money around the house to buy herself a cup of coffee today. This meant… well nothing, really; she just liked having coffee in the morning. It helped calm her senses… and if she didn't like it, she could throw the remains at Kyoko.

After having that nice, refreshing cup of coffee, she decided that she would be happily going to training after all today. There was no big deal with Kyoko and Sasuke… she could definitely handle it.

…

And then she decided that someone had done something to her coffee.

But she still decided that skipping training would, not only, send Team 7 to her house (which she definitely did not want), but if they didn't come to her house, they would think something serious happened since she had never missed a training session. They would all eventually figure out that it was because Kyoko was there, and that her hanging out with Sasuke made her jealous, which would lead to them thinking that she _liked_ Sasuke, and she couldn't _possibly_ have that happening.

Thinking back on that, Sakura had one thought before leaving for the bridge.

The coffee definitely had something in it.

* * *

"Kyaaaa, Sasuke-kun, you look so cute when you do that!" 

"I'm just standing here…"

"Kyaaaaaaa, you look so cute when you're just standing there!"

Sakura had to listen to this torture for three and a half hours. It would have been a lot shorter if Kakashi had just gotten there on time. But, no. He had to come 'fashionably late' every single freaking training class. Sakura had actually gotten used to him arriving late that it didn't bother her much anymore, but this was the one class where she wished he just be normal had gotten there on time. What more could she ask for?

Sasuke looked like he was about to severely kill himself. Not only was Kyoko totally invading his personal space, but she was ranting on and on about how cute he looked (which he had to admit, he was pretty sexy), but not even Sakura did this when they were twelve. What could be worse than this?

"Oh, my gosh, Sasuke-kun, you're staring at the clouds! Can I stare at the clouds with you?!"

Correction. What could be worse _now?_

"Oh, my gosh, look everyone! I'm staring at the clouds with Sasuke-kun!"

_Hell. Pure Hell._

Speaking of Kyoko, she no longer walked with Sakura to go to training, instead she left early so as 'not to miss a single second being without precious Sasuke-kun'. But being Sasuke, he was always there first, whether you got up at four in the morning or not (Kyoko tried, and failed miserably).

In Sasuke's mind, he knew he should never have come back to Konoha. To have this to look forward to everyday before training was _total agony. _And that was coming from Sasuke, here.

Naruto… he was sleeping soundlessly- no actually he wasn't. He was sleeping with very noisy snores with every breath he took, and seemed ready to fall off the railing of the bridge that he was leaning on.

"So, Sasuke-kun. Are you bored?" Kyoko's annoying voice cut through the three seconds of silence that Sakura had been enjoying… until now.

"…Yeah, kind of," Sasuke knew he shouldn't have said that the second he did. He didn't want to take any part of whatever she was planning.

But his thoughts were interrupted due to Kyoko _really _invading his personal space by planting her lips firmly on his.

His eyes widened as he shoved her away so hard she flew backwards several feet.

"Oh, God. Don't _ever_ do that again!" Sasuke scrunched up his face as if she had given him poison.

Sakura was in shock, rooted to the spot on the bridge. _No! No, that is so not right! _Her shock, soon, turned into anger, as she walked over to Kyoko and picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Oh, that's it! You are _never_ coming to training again!" she raged, as she raised her fist and-

"What is going on here?" Sakura stopped to look over her shoulder at Kakashi; her fist barely an inch away from coming in contact to Kyoko's nose (who, by the way, was whimpering in fear).

Sakura immediately dropped Kyoko to the ground and smiled the sweetest, innocent smile she could muster. "Dear, dear Kakashi-sensei… you see, I'd always wanted to kill my cousin…"

"And, why is that?"

_**Flashback**_

"_Isn't she your cousin, Kyoko-san?"_

"_Yeah. But I don't care," eight-year-old Kyoko sneered, continuing to throw rocks at Sakura, who was huddled in a corner of the schoolyard, on the ground. "She's always been the ugliest thing I've ever seen."_

_There was a crowd of about five girls, including Kyoko, who were gathered around Sakura._

"_Haven't you seen what she looks like? Bright pink hair with ugly green eyes… that's so_ _unnatural," she mocked, swishing her long, brown hair. "And don't even make me start on her forehead."_

"_What about her forehead?" a girl asked, who had long blond hair, which was in a ponytail._

"_It's the biggest, widest, most hideous forehead that anyone could have. If I could choose my cousins, it would _not _be her."_

_Finally, the group of girls left; with Kyoko continuing to tell nasty rumours about her cousin._

_Sakura sniffed, and tried to wipe away her tears._

_Mission: Make new friends at new school._

_Failed._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura's eyes darkened at the memory.

"No reason," she replied bitterly to Kakashi.

"Alright then." But Kakashi knew there had to be a reason. He just didn't want to force her to spit it out in case it was something personal.

On the other hand, Sasuke had suddenly become curious as to what happened to her and Kyoko. And his curiosity got stronger when Sakura suddenly broke down crying.

He rushed over to her before saying to Kakashi, "Could she have today off?"

Kakashi nodded. "You can both take today off."

"What?! That's not-" Naruto started to protest.

"Shush," Kakashi put a finger to his lips.

"But-"

"Shush!"

"I just-"

"SHUSH!"

"…Alright, alright…"

Sasuke gently wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, why are you going with that little bitc-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled furiously at Kyoko. He was sick of her, so he was almost satisfied when her face had a look of heartbreaking disbelief. He picked Sakura up bridal style and jumped off towards town.

Sakura buried her head into Sasuke's chest, trying to stop her tears and not thinking about Kyoko. But images of her and Sasuke kept floating back into her mind. There was nothing worse than seeing her least favourite person in the world and the guy she lik- No, and _a guy _together. She couldn't understand why she cared so much.

Sasuke had no idea where he was going. He didn't know at all where Sakura's house was. It could be in Suna for all he knew. Worst of all, Sakura was in his arms and was crying. He had never seen her this broken down before, and now that he has, he hated it. It pained him to see her like this. There, he admitted it. He did not like seeing her cry.

* * *

Sasuke finished making the tea. He hoped that when he got back to the living room, she would be back to normal. 

He walked in with a tray, to see Sakura sitting on a black leather couch, admiring the room.

"You have a nice house, Sasuke," she mused, taking note on the beautiful paintings that decorated the walls.

He sat the tray down on the glass coffee table. "Thanks."

Sakura took a cup of tea and took a long sip. "Mmm… that tastes good."

Sasuke helped himself to a cup of tea. "So, Sakura… about… earlier today…"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's just that… after seeing Kyoko… a-and you…"

There was an awkward silence. A tear fell down Sakura's cheek.

"You don't have to talk about it…" Sasuke said hurriedly.

"No… I've kept it bottled up for too long…" Sakura wiped away the tear with the back of her hand.

"Kept… what?" Sasuke asked, becoming curious.

"It all started… seven years ago…" Sakura told him about Kyoko's nasty insults and rumour-spreading about her. She learned that Sasuke was a good listener, even if he didn't say anything.

After twenty minutes of Sakura talking and Sasuke not saying anything- err… listening, the two sat in silence.

Sasuke felt bad for her the entire time. He knew what some fan girls would do to get what they wanted.

Sasuke was the first to break the silence. "Personally, I don't see anything wrong with your appearance."

Sakura's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. In fact you look kinda cut- _cucumbers. _Cucumbers." Sasuke mentally hit himself.

Sakura looked confused because of the sudden change of topic. "…Cucumbers?"

"Err… I have cucumbers in the fridge. Do you want any?" _That is the lamest cover-up, Sasuke!_

Sakura continued to stare at him. "Um… no thanks. But you go ahead."

"Uh… okay." _Great. Now I have to go eat cucumbers._

Sakura watched Sasuke get up robotically and head for the kitchen. She leaned back on the couch, with her hands behind her head. _I'm starting to think Sasuke's kinda…_

"Damn! What is wrong with me?!" She heard Sasuke yell from the kitchen.

_Yep. He's losing it._

* * *

**Hahaha, a bit of humour in the beginning and the end. Towards the middle, it was a bit angsty ish, so I wanted to loosen the tension. Sasuke starts talking to himself... two words: awk-ward.**

**Sasuke: I do _not _talk to myself! ****You make me sound so...**

**Me: Stupid?**

**Sasuke: -twitch-**

**Me: Yep. He's losing it.**

**Sasuke: Grr... SHARINGAN!!**

**Lynn/SiLLyKiTTyx3**


	7. You Don't Like Sweets?

**Heyy! My chapters are getting longer and longer! Isn't that great?! Eventually, they will be 18927419024 words long and it'll take you the whole time it takes for my next chapter to come out to read! ...Okay, so that will never happen. But as long as you guys keep reviewing, I'll be more than happy to get as close to 18927419024 words as I can! (Don't get your hopes up though)**

**Btw, thanks to everyone who's reviewing so far! I love them so much :3**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**-Chapter 7-  
****You. Don't. Like. Sweets?**

Sasuke searched frantically through the fridge. After ten minutes, he sighed deeply. _Damn. No cucumbers. _How was he going to go back to Sakura now? She was still waiting for him in the living room, waiting for him to come back with the cucumbers he supposedly had. It would be odd if he came back with none.

He trudged back to the living room, inwardly hoping that Sakura had fallen asleep or something so she didn't bother him about cucumbers. It wasn't likely though, she had spent the whole afternoon sleeping after sobbing uncontrollably. She had skipped lunch, and it was now evening.

Sasuke stopped just outside the living room. Sakura hadn't noticed him yet; her eyes were closed, as if she was in deep thought. Hopefully after ten minutes, she had forgotten all about cucumbers and wanted tomatoes now…

"What took you so long? And I thought you were getting cucumbers?" Her eyes were wide open now, and an eyebrow was raised. Well, he couldn't get his hopes up high, could he?

"Uhh…" Sasuke thought quickly to cover up why he didn't have any cucumbers. "I… wanted to… um… ask what… what you wanted for dinner… yeah."

There was an awkward silence with Sakura staring bewildered at him as if he was a complete idiot. "Um, I'll just have rice," she said tentatively.

Silence.

"…Just rice?"

"Yep."

"…Anything else?"

"No, that's fine."

More silence.

"I can make chicken or something with that…"

"Okay!" Sakura smiled cheerfully.

Sasuke smiled back slightly. _She doesn't ask for much does she?_ "Great. I'll just… be in the kitchen then." He turned and started walking back in the direction he came from.

Sakura sighed, looking once more at the extravagant ceiling of the living room. It couldn't be helped, considering Sasuke _does _live in a mansion. A _beautiful _mansion that she would love to live in, wake up to every morning, leave for training every day, and dance around just for the heck of it…

Getting a little carried away there, a voice in the back of Sakura's head told her. (A/N I was trying to get away from Inner Sakura and whatever, but…) Sakura sighed again and realized she could never live here. This was Sasuke's mansion, and to live here would mean…

She pushed that thought away as soon as she thought it, and was now focused on a heavenly scent that had made its way to her nose.

Leaving her seat from the couch, Sakura tried to find the direction the kitchen was in. Although, trying to get where she wanted in a ridiculously large mansion that she had never seen before was not one of her specialties.

* * *

After swearing she passed that creepy painting of a man with a large moustache at least a dozen times, she crossed her arms and tried to think of an idea that would help her. 

Suddenly, as if an imaginary light bulb popped above her head, Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, "SASUKE!!"

In reply, she heard a faint, "What?"

That was her key to victory, as she ran towards the voice as fast as she could. Unfortunately, that only led to passing the creepy painting another dozen times.

She slowed to a stop and dropped to the floor in exhaustion before saying to herself, "Damn, I swear that creepy painting is freakin' FOLLOWING ME!"

"That painting is a painting of my great uncle,"

Sakura froze and looked up to see the face of Sasuke glowering down at her.

"Ehehe… That _really cool _painting is freakin' following me,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before asking, "What are you doing?"

Sakura got up from the floor and dusted herself off. "I was just saying how that painting of your uncle is really cool-"

"I meant, what are you doing running around?"

"Oh. I lost my way around your crazy huge mansion,"

He grimaced. "Come on. The food's going to be getting cold."

As the two got closer to the kitchen, Sakura started to smell the delicious scent of food again. Once arriving in the kitchen in a matter of minutes, Sakura wondered how Sasuke found his way around so easily. _Well of course, he lives here, duh, _she answered herself almost immediately.

She sat down on a chair in the living room, which was in the next room, just as Sasuke pushed a plate of food in front of her. As she had requested, there was rice, and two large wings of chicken. (A/N You know those chicken wings… right?) Sasuke took his seat across the table on the other side, starting on his own food.

Sakura hesitated, staring at the food. She remembered a time with Sai; his food didn't _look _that bad but…

"Well, are you going to eat it?"

Sakura's head snapped up to face Sasuke, who had already devoured half the food on his plate.

"Um…" She had to eat it. She was starving, and she didn't want to just sit there, not eating something Sasuke made. It'd probably ruin his pride. "…Yeah, I'm eating it."

Sakura jabbed her fork into a piece of chicken. She was ready for whatever Sasuke threw at her (which would usually mean spitting it out across the table in disgust). She carefully examined every millimetre of the piece of chicken, before very slowly raising it to her mouth.

"Can you be any slower?!" The sudden outburst caused Sakura to jump and drop her fork.

"My God! Give a heart attack to me, why don't you?!" Sakura retorted, slowly picking up the fork again.

Sasuke got fed up with her being so reluctant about his food. _Oh come on. It's not _that_ bad._ He got up, walked over to the other side of the table, and jammed the fork into Sakura's mouth.

"There! Geez, it's not that bad is it!"

Sakura choked, but not before swallowing a small piece of it, and her face brightened.

"Wow, this really _isn't_ so bad, Sasuke!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's not so bad! What, did you think that I poisoned it or something?"

Sakura smiled wryly. She really didn't know what she was thinking, doubting Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, but you didn't have to come over here to shove it down my throat! I was going to eat it eventually! You really are out to kill me aren't you?!"

Sasuke sighed deeply at her over-reacting.

"So," she continued. "How come you're so good at cooking?"

Sasuke knew this question was bound to come up. "I've been living on my own for seven years. How do you think I would've survived without being able to cook?"

Sakura nodded in understanding. _That makes sense… Of course, Sai lives on his own – what's his excuse?_

* * *

"So, what's for desert?" The two had just finished dinner (Sakura happily asking for seconds). 

"I don't have desert,"

Sakura stared, open-mouthed. "You – don't – have – desert?" she asked, astonished. "No cake, chocolate or ice cream?"

It was Sasuke's turn to stare. "I don't like sweets."

Sakura gaped even more. "You – don't – like – sweets?" she repeated.

Sasuke leaned across the table slightly. "No," he said very slowly, as if talking to a mentally incompetent person.

"No?"

"No."

"No?"

"No!"

"N-"

"OKAY STOP!"

Sakura laughed. "I'm just messing with you, Sasuke. But seriously, you don't like sweets?"

"No, for crying out loud! NO! I. DON'T. LIKE. SWEETS." He was really getting annoyed. It was like talking to a four-year-old.

Sakura stifled a chuckle. _Man, it's funny when Sasuke gets mad._

"Have you _ever _eaten something sweet in your life?"

"…No."

"Then it's settled!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's settled?"

"I, Haruno Sakura, am taking you, Uchiha Sasuke, to get a chocolate cake!"

"...What are you a lawyer or something?"

"Is that what lawyers do?"

"I dunno. I think."

"Well either way, I'm just making it official!"

"Making _what_ official?"

"Oh, never mind, come on. To the nearest bakery!" She grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran out the mansion before he could refuse.

* * *

"So, what do you want?" 

"I don't want anything,"

"One double chocolate cake, please!" The sales clerk nodded and opened the glass case and took out a large cake that was coated in thick chocolate brown icing.

Sakura paid, and took Sasuke and the cake to a nearby table. Taking off the plastic covering, she stuck a fork into the cake.

"Eat," she ordered.

"No," Sasuke replied just as firmly.

"Fine. You'll just have to do it _my way_," Sakura smirked, emphasizing _her way_. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, instincts knowing that something bad was about to happen.

Sakura took the fork, scooped up a large bite of the cake, and quickly jammed it into Sasuke's mouth.

"HAH! And THAT was payback for the chicken!" Sakura laughed evilly, cackling even more when she saw the look on his face. He looked like he had seen a ghastly ghost, or (for Sakura's pure enjoyment) Naruto saying, "E equals mc²"

Sasuke gagged and choked out the cake that he had half eaten. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Well, didn't it taste good?" Sakura asked innocently.

"No." Sakura pouted. She was sure that Sasuke would've liked the chocolate cake. _Oh well. Guess he really doesn't like sweets._

Sasuke wiped the bits of chocolate cake that stuck to his mouth, all the while thinking, _Hn._ _It really wasn't that bad._

* * *

**-Le Gasp!- (Don't critisize me on how I know French and you don't. HAHAHA) Anyway, -Le Gasp!- Sasuke is starting to like sweets! Or more specifically, chocolate cake! (I loooove chocolate cake!) If you love chocolate cake, REVIEW :D**

**Sasuke doesn't have parents/relatives/whatever in my story. I just want to ask (maybe for later chapters) whether or not you guys want _Sakura _to have parents. You can just say Yes or No. Best of all, answer in a REVIEW! YESS! VICTORY! THANKIES EVERYONE!**

**-Lynn/SiLLyKiTTyx3**


	8. She Got Away

**I know the story hasn't really been getting anywhere: no plot, no storyline blah blah. Because this really wasn't supposed to be more then a couple chapters, but now there's 8! Wooo! Thanks to everyone who's kept me going!**

**Btw I changed the summary because the last one was so cheesy. xP And I changed the second genre to Hurt/Comfort because of the stuff in this chapter. Not much romance yet anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 8-  
She Got Away**

"Oh my, God! I can't _believe it_!" Sasuke grimaced when Naruto said those two words. (A/N Lol It just came out) "She's late AGAIN!!"

It was training that morning, and Sakura was (obviously) late again. It was three days after she had forced him to eat chocolate cake at his house and in those three days she was late for training every time. Sasuke knew something was up, but couldn't find himself to ask her what it was.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried.

* * *

Sakura trudged up the street. Very slowly. She wore a large red scarf that covered the bottom half of her face even though it was thirty degrees outside (eighty-six for you Americans :P). 

She knew perfectly well what time it was, but didn't care. _Kakashi-sensei probably beat me to the bridge by now, _she thought, continuing to walk at snail's pace.

She could practically hear Naruto yelling at her, "Sakura-chan! What took you so long?!"

She doubted whether Sasuke or Kakashi would care. Kakashi, maybe. But Sasuke – pfft when pigs fly. He mainly lived to ignore people, glare deadly glares at them, or (in Sakura's case) sometimes annoy the hell out of them.

Sakura started seeing a bit of the bridge in the distance after a while. _Damn. Gotta walk slower._

* * *

Sasuke looked over. _Alright. _A bob of pink hair in the far distance was slowly making its way over. _At least she's coming._

But after twenty minutes, it looked as if she hadn't moved at all and still looked as far as she had before. Sasuke was getting impatient and actually started drumming his fingers on the railing of the bridge.

Naruto had fallen asleep, snoring loudly.

Kakashi had arrived just a few minutes ago and was now very bored, as he usually never had to wait before.

After another seven seconds, Sasuke finally yelled, "Damn it all! What the hell is she doing?!"

The sudden outburst woke Naruto as he jerked awake.

Kakashi just looked up, amused at the new entertainment of seeing Sasuke in this unusual state.

In the blink of an eye Sasuke sped off towards the dot of pink hair that his eyes focused on.

Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Well, we better follow him."

Naruto snorted. "What's the point? I'm tired." And he started to close his eyes again.

"Come on Naruto. If you come, I'll pay for all your ramen for one week."

"You already do that," Naruto replied sleepily.

Kakashi looked horrified. Now that he thought about it, they always had left him with the bill. Except for one time Yamato offered to pay for it. Ha ha that loser.

"Okay then… how about I'll get the Godaime to give Team 7 B-level missions from now on!"

"Those suck. I want A-level missions." Kakashi grew frustrated. What happened to the little boy who just didn't want D-level missions and would accept C-level ones? _Oh right. He grew into a really tall, 'so-called mature' fifteen year old._

"Um… how about I'll hook you up with Hinata?!"

Naruto looked up. "Huh? Hinata?"

Kakashi slapped his forehead. He _still _didn't know.

"Err… never mind. Let's just go."

"Alright." Kakashi stopped. It was _that _easy to get him to come all this time?! _ARGH!!_

Sasuke was catching up. Well he wasn't really chasing her; he was going to run into her in a few moments.

"Sakura, what took you so lon-" He stopped in front oh her when he observed the large red scarf around her head. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"A scarf," her voice was muffled about because of it.

Sasuke frowned. He could see that. "But _why _are you wearing it?"

He could see her eyes darting away to some invisible spot beside him.

"Umm… because," she said uneasily. He looked at her suspiciously.

"You know it's like thirty degrees out here?"

"Yeah…"

Sakura walked around him. But Sasuke wasn't finished. He knew something was up and she wasn't telling him what it was. Obviously, she was hiding something under that scarf.

Sasuke whipped around and grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Sakura," he said seriously, "what are you hiding under there?"

Sakura hesitated before shouting, "Nothing!" And pulling her hand out of his grasp, she ran off.

Sasuke started running after her; after all he was much faster. He caught up to her quickly. "Sakura! Just tell me-"

"NO!" He saw that she had tears that threatened to fall.

But Sasuke wouldn't give up. He reached out and grabbed whatever he could to stop her.

"SAKURA-!" To his unfortunate luck or fortunate luck (depending on how you look at it), he grabbed onto the scarf and pulled it off.

His eyes widened as he glanced at what was hidden under the scarf. A large red gash was sliced across her face, from one cheek to the other and over her nose. It looked like she tried to heal it but it was cut open too many times.

Sasuke was lost for words. He wanted to know what happened but didn't want her to cry or try to run away again.

Apparently he was too late because her tears had finally fallen, dropping onto the wound and she winced a couple of times.

"Sakura…" But suddenly she started to run off again; this time in the opposite direction of the bridge. _Damn. This is not my day. _He ran yet again to catch up to her. "Sakura! What happened?!"

"NOTHING!" She answered with her usual stubbornness; her voice was cracked.

"Sakura!!" He was really getting annoyed now. "Will you just tell me wh-"

But he stopped when suddenly he couldn't see her anywhere. It was kind of odd: he was looking at her back running away but maybe in that quarter of a second that he blinked, she disappeared from sight.

But she wouldn't be getting away.

Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan, his usual black eyes turning blood red. Those eyes that had killed so many people in the past were now (in Sasuke's view) probably going to actually save someone.

He searched frantically around the area. He detected chakra for a fraction of a second. But it was gone as soon as it came. Faster, actually. (A/N I don't really know how it can be faster, but I just saw that somewhere) He couldn't pinpoint the exact location, and doubted it would come up again, so he deactivated his Sharingan.

Soon, Kakashi and Naruto were beside Sasuke.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, looking around.

Sasuke looked at the ground. They obviously didn't see the large slash across her face._ Where had it come from? And what happened that made her want to hide it and not tell me about it, then suddenly run off crying?_

"Yo, Sasuke. You there?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face which interrupted his deep thinking. He smacked it away annoyingly, but continued to stare at the ground.

"She got away," he said finally.

* * *

**I just read this over and I was like: Oh em gee! There's nothing funny in this chapter! And I'm sorry! I've started reading the Harry Potter book and so I guess it got me kind of in an angsty-ish mood. (Hence the large gash on Sakura's face. I don't know why I did that! I'm so violent now!)**

**I think this "Sakura's-Slash-Across-her-Face" phase will last about two more chapters. So I'm really sorry if you don't like reading angsty stuff, I'll try to put in some SasuSaku fluffish stuff :D**

**-Lynneh/SiLLyKiTTyx3**


	9. Confession

**Heyy guys! I hope no one decided to ditch this story 'cause the last chapter was kinda... bleh. (I'm such a kid )**

**Anyway this is the second last chapter of the story! Yes, I'm sorry it had to end so soon but I really have no more ideas and this story was only supposed to last a couple of chapters. (I think I said that already before o.O) Besides, I'm already working on another story which will (hopefully) be a lot longer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 9-  
Confession**

It all didn't make any sense.

It was supposed to. But it didn't.

Sasuke would have liked it all to. He was an Uchiha. Usually these things just made sense to him on their own.

But he couldn't help but continue to ponder about Sakura, and why everything just decided to unfold the way they were now.

Why that slash was there, and why hadn't she just healed it were the two main questions. After all, she _was_ a medic nin. She wasn't that for nothing. She had the power to do it.

_Maybe she couldn't._

Sasuke stopped walking and stared at the ground which had already been walked on by people thousands of times.

_Maybe it wasn't her fault._

He looked up. He still didn't have any idea where her house was and hadn't always paid any attention to where she usually hung out.

_Maybe it was someone else's fault._

Sasuke started to panic a bit now. If someone could do something this severe to her when she would not be able to heal it, what else could they do to her?

He started to run as fast as he could. Which way had she gone? Which direction could lead him to-

He stopped so suddenly he almost fell over. It wasn't a moment ago when he heard a shrill scream start and then stop almost immediately to his right…

He started to run off in that direction. He knew there was a slight chance that the scream wasn't hers, but this was really the only chance he might have to finding her. This was like a game where he'd have to use everything to his advantage.

Getting tired, he slowed to walking pace and proceeded to strain his ears at any sound, and use his Sharingan to detect any sign of movement. After all, it was night time; no one would be out here now.

After ten minutes of walking around like a cat ready to pounce (A/N Haha I can just see that), Sasuke withdrew his Sharingan and-

"NO! Stop!"

It was like being ready to battle again as Sasuke charged off toward the yell at breakneck speed yet again. He soon found himself in a dark alleyway with walls that seemed too close for comfort and all the windows boarded up with wood.

It wasn't until after seeing a faint image of someone that he saw the moon reflect off something shiny.

_Kunai._

He didn't want to think what would happen next as he dashed over and yelled, "HEY!"

The person holding the kunai jumped in surprise. Even thought it was night, he could still see a blob of pink that was on the ground pressed against the wall, away from the person.

"So," the person sneered. "Finally, the Great Uchiha has arrived."

He turned his head so that Sasuke could now see his face in the moonlight. It was the 'ever-so-lovely' ex-boyfriend of Sakura's that she had always so enthusiastically described as a wonderful person to him and Naruto.

_Hovering over Sakura, about to stab her with a kunai; he's not so wonderful now is he?_

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded loudly. He had almost lashed immediately out on Sai, but decided against it to give him a chance.

"What am I doing?" Sai repeated mockingly. "What are _you _doing? Sakura and I have been doing just marvellous. That is until you came along."

Sasuke stared at him. "You guy's have been doing just marvellous? You're standing over her with a kunai in your hand, and you expect me _not _to 'come along'?" he asked incredulously, not believing what he was hearing.

"What Sakura and I do is none of your business," Sai stated, still calm while Sasuke was getting angrier.

"It _is _my business if someone like you decides to hurt her!"

"Why would you care anyway? I know you've always been the 'every man for himself' type. Why stop now?"

"Because… because she's my friend," he said the last part quieter, almost as if he didn't want Sakura to hear. "And I don't let this kind of thing happen to my friends. Especially by someone like you!"

Sai scoffed. "You're starting to sound like Naruto now."

"And _you're _starting to get on my nerves!" Sasuke had his fists balled up, ready to punch the shit out of him.

"Ha ha," he fake laughed. "Well, what are you gonna do about it?" And with that he dropped his kunai and before Sasuke could do anything it dug itself deep into Sakura's right shoulder. (A/N I know Sasuke's probably faster than that, but then that would just ruin everything) She let out a small scream that she tried to muffle by biting her lip.

Sai smirked. "Oops."

Before he knew it, Sasuke had punched him square in the face so that he was knocked backwards and his head slammed into the wall behind him.

Sasuke took Sakura and ran out of the alleyway. _Why wasn't she fighting back?_ was his one thought when carrying her and running. He didn't know if he was imagining it or not in his hurry, but he could have sworn he felt something whiz past his left ear. Something… sharp.

* * *

It took him a while to notice, but Sasuke remembered that this was almost exactly like the time a few nights ago. 

He poured the rest of the tea from the pot into the two cups that he set out on the tray.

Walking over to the living room, he noticed Sakura staring blankly at the wall opposite her. Her wounds now had been bandaged, courtesy of Sasuke. The kunai he had dislodged was now sitting on the coffee table, stained with Sakura's blood.

He placed the tray onto the coffee table in between the two couches. He sat on the couch opposite Sakura so that he was now facing her. She still hadn't even acknowledged his presence.

Trying to make conversation Sasuke started, "So... how come you never healed that cut on your face...?"

Sakura hesitated but then said, "It was sliced open too many times."

Sasuke looked at her in horror. Not once did he stop to think that that could have been a possibility. He didn't stop to think that telling Sai off on her cell phone could have led to this.

Silence had once again taken over the room.

It wasn't until Sasuke had almost entirely finished his tea that Sakura asked quietly, "Am I a bad person?"

Confused, Sasuke replied, "What?"

Sakura looked at him, her blank expression replaced with a saddened one.

"Am I a bad person?"

Sasuke didn't have to take much time to think before answering, "No, of course not." She gave him a skeptical look and he continued. "A bad person usually means you've done something bad, I guess."

Sasuke really couldn't think of another way to put it. But Sakura seemed to have understood.

"I'm a bad person," she confirmed. And with that, she got up and began to head for the front door.

"What? Why? What have you done that's 'bad'?" Sasuke asked, grabbing her wrist.

Sakura didn't turn around, and she didn't reply immediately. But after a while, she said, "I broke up with Sai."

Sasuke didn't understand. "So? How is that a bad thing?" He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was happy she did and was secretly cheering on the inside.

"You don't understand…"

"Then help me to." He never would have thought he would ever ask someone else to help him. But here he was, asking her to pour out the details of her break up with Sai to him.

He heard Sakura draw in a sharp breath. "…I told him I liked someone else..."

Sasuke was still confused. It wasn't like it wasn't bad for Sai, but it was just natural that she liked someone other than him. He could understand that.

She slowly turned around, locking her eyes with his, and wiping everything from his mind. Then she said in an almost inaudible whisper, "I told him… I liked you."

* * *

**Aww, see? The story's gonna come to a nice little ending! But I left you guys with a cliffie so you'll just have to wait to see Sasuke's reaction in the next and final chapter!**

**Hehe the 'battle' scene didn't have much 'battle' and was quite short. As you can see, I'm not the kind of person who likes to see/read/write about everyone fighting and getting themselves into almost death situations. (Ugh)**

**Oh yeah, and that was the last you will be seeing of Sai! No more of him EVER again! Hahaha! (Sorry to the people who like him...)**

**-Lynn/SiLLyKiTTx3**


	10. Just For You

**Heyy guys! Here's the final chapter (sadly). And I know I said in the last chapter that that would be the last time you saw Sai, but I just had to put him back in one more time here. Sorry! Gomenasai!**

**And I would like to dedicate this last chapter to:**

**konoha.chick91**

**Because they were the first to review on the story and has kept reviewing since! So I would just like to say Thank you! And also thank you to everyone else who's ever reviewed! I really appreciated every last one of them!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

**-Chapter 10-  
Just For You**

She knew what his reaction would be.

It was almost predictable when his mouth hung slightly open and his eyes wider than before. The grip he had on her hand loosened and his own hand fell limply to his side.

_I knew this would happen._

She regretted telling him the instant she did, but even a moment after was too late.

She turned around once more to leave but his hand caught hers again, as if he suddenly unfroze and came back to life.

She watched him open his mouth to say something, but it looked like he had forgotten how to use words.

When Sasuke was finally about to say something, Sakura cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry. Forget what I said." She pulled her hand out of his grasp and darted out of the room. Sasuke didn't stop her, or couldn't stop her. It was as if his feet were glued to the spot.

It felt like almost an eternity when he finally heard the front door open and then close with a _Snap!_ He couldn't help chuckling to himself humourlessly that she still had no idea how to get around his 'house'.

But his face immediately darkened after he remembered what she had said just a couple of seconds ago.

"… _I liked you."_

It rang in his head like a bell and echoed like in those drama movies, repeating itself as if he didn't hear it the first time.

"… _I liked you."_

"… _I liked you."_

Then he sighed.

_You beat me to it._

* * *

Sakura was close to crying… no, she was close to bawling her eyes out and screaming uncontrollably. 

She knew for sure that her confession would probably ruin their 'friendship', if she could call it that, that she was rebuilding with Sasuke after he returned.

She was also planning to tell Sasuke about the Sai thing, but now that would be the last thing she talked to him about.

She couldn't bear to go to training tomorrow. It would be a disaster. Especially with Naruto hovering about, sticking his nose into business that was not his. But maybe he'd be too clueless to figure out something was up.

But Kakashi-sensei would definitely know. And Sasuke… he was the whole reason (or the main reason) why she would rather die than ever see him again!

Sakura turned on her iPod frantically. In times like these, music had always comforted her.

The first song she heard was _"I gotta go my own away"_. (A/N Don't ask how she got that song so early. xP By the way it's from High School Musical 2, in case you're wondering.)

The song cheered her up, but made her feel worse at the same time. She couldn't understand it. It didn't help when she realized her whole iPod was filled with only love songs.

Maybe he would have forgotten all about it by tomorrow…

…

Yeah, right.

What were the chances of that?

It _actually _raining tomorrow or something? (She was totally against the weathermen out there.)

* * *

To Sakura's disappointment, it was bright and sunny outside. No clouds and no slight hint of there ever being a drop of precipitation that day. 

_There's still a chance, _she thought feebly, not even believing herself.

When she arrived at the bridge, she wasn't the first there. She wasn't even the second. Both Sasuke and Naruto were already leaning coolly on the railing.

Resisting the urge to turn on her heel and head back home to cower under her blankets, she marched passed Sasuke, trying to look confident, to the other side of the bridge. She didn't greet him, which made it obvious that something was up.

To her surprise or disappointment (she couldn't tell which), Sasuke didn't move a muscle. She couldn't even tell if he knew she was there or not. She let out a breath of air that she didn't know she was holding in.

Naruto walked over to stand between Sakura and Sasuke on the bridge.

"Ohayo," he said none too cheerful. But Sakura didn't pay attention much to his mood alteration.

"'Morning," she said in a small voice.

She watched him turn away, expecting him to greet Sasuke as well. But all of a sudden he raised his fist and punched him square in the jaw. Sasuke, with his guard down, flew backwards with wide eyes and hit the railing of the other side of the bridge.

Sakura stood there, stunned. "Naruto, what are you-!" But she didn't have a chance to finish as he turned around to face her but punched her in the chest, making her spit out blood and fall off the side of the bridge and into the river below.

"…Sakura." Rubbing his jaw, Sasuke opened his eyes to see, not Naruto, but Sai standing there with an arrogant smirk spread across his face.

He stood up, ignoring the pain that was now taking over his jaw, and said in a low voice, "Where's Naruto?"

Sai chuckled darkly and said, "I honestly have no idea. But it was just my luck that he shows up late all the time."

At that moment, they could hear splashes of water from below, and then Sakura coughing as she hauled herself out of the river.

"Sakura-!" In half a second, Sai disappeared and reappeared back onto the bridge with Sakura and a kunai held to her throat.

"Do anything and she dies," Sai threatened.

"Sakura!" Sasuke took a step forward but then stopped when he saw blood trailing down from her neck. He wasn't joking.

"Sa…su…ke," came a quiet moan. Sasuke knew he couldn't just stand there, but if he tried anything that kunai would go right through her throat, just like in those old movies. But in those movies, something always happened, or someone always came to the rescue.

Sasuke looked around, seeing no one around. Maybe he just had to stall until Naruto or Kakashi came. Surely they would understand what was happening once they saw this scene.

He couldn't believe that Sakura's ex-boyfriend would actually do something like this. It was insane! _He _was insane! He was probably the kind of guy who if he didn't get what he wanted, he would do anything to make sure no one else got it either.

He breathed in, and then out, hoping what he said wouldn't make Sai do anything.

"Why are you doing this?" He tried to sound commanding, but it came out more… scared.

Sai scoffed. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Of course he did. He always had a good memory. But for the sake of stalling, he would play dumb. "No."

"Well let me refresh your pathetic memory," Sai scoffed again, and Sasuke struggled to keep his anger under control. "Stay. Away. From. Her."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sai was… jealous? He had so many retorts that he could rub in Sai's face about him and Sakura.

But without thinking, he blurted out, "She's not yours!"

Sasuke waited for the worst to happen when Sai got angry, but all of a sudden he heard a yell.

"RASENGAN!" And Sasuke smirked when he saw Sai spit out blood and fall over forwards; and behind him was a grinning Naruto. The real Naruto.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Before Sasuke said anything, Sakura replied, "Nothing much." And she kicked Sai over the edge and into the river.

Sasuke tried to wipe off the confused look on his face before letting out a breath of air that he didn't know he was holding in.

He walked over to Sakura. "You okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. What about you? You look a little pale." She frowned.

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Sasuke was calm and composed on the outside, while on the inside, _DAMMIT, Sakura! You almost gave me a FREAKIN' HEARTATTACK!!_

* * *

All the action that morning was decided to be kept secret from everyone, including Kakashi. 

…Well until Naruto let it slip.

So the action was to be kept secret from everyone besides themselves.

Once Kakashi heard what happened, he insisted Sasuke walk Sakura home in case something like that happened again. But Sasuke knew it was just because he wanted to see him and Sakura together.

"Thank you."

Sasuke looked up from the ground he was staring at to Sakura who was walking beside him.

"For what?"

Sakura half-smiled. "For telling off Sai before Naruto came."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"_She's not yours!"_

"Oh… you're welcome… I guess," Sasuke added under his breath. Then he realized something. "Sakura… where do you actually live?" He would finally get his answer.

"Oh, just around here." They turned a corner and Sasuke was wide-eyed.

He recognized this neighbourhood. In fact, this was just a street over from his!

"How come you didn't tell me you lived so close to me?"

Sakura looked surprised. "What?"

The two craned their necks from where they were and sure enough, they could spot a bit of Sasuke's huge mansion sitting behind a pair of shiny, protective gates.

Then Sakura said, blushing, "I didn't know."

Sasuke hadn't actually seen the front of his mansion lately without being with Sakura. The memories he had with her suddenly floated through his mind.

Having tea, shoving chicken into her mouth, 'trying' chocolate cake, his great uncle's portrait…

It seemed Sakura was doing the same thing because she stopped walking and her face was blank.

And then last night came up. He _had_ to clear things up with her.

"Sakura," he said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"About last night…"

"No, I don't want to talk about it." It had been only around five seconds of conversation and it looked like she was already about to cry. She started to walk away quickly but…

"Well, I do." Sasuke caught her hand. He was _not _letting her go again.

She suddenly glared. "Oh, so it's all about you, isn't it?" And she turned away again.

"I just wanted to say…" Sasuke racked his brains to say the right thing this time, "same to you."

Sakura stopped, with her back still turned. Then she asked quietly, "Nani?"

Sasuke's spirit lifted. At least he wasn't saying anything wrong. He hoped.

"What you said last night… same to you."

Sakura turned to face him with a look of disbelief. "...Y-you don't mean…?"

Sasuke nodded furiously. He didn't even know if Sakura knew what he was talking about. But it had been a long time when he felt this way about someone else. Or actually, it had been never. And now was finally the right time. _The _right time.

Sasuke jogged over to where she was standing. "But it wouldn't hurt to prove it, right?" And suddenly a sadistic smirk stretched across his face.

"Yeah, I guess… But what do you intend on doing?"

"Depends," Sasuke lowered his head so that he was just inches from Sakura's still confused face. "How bored are you?"

* * *

**And that was it! If you didn't get that last part, just go back to chapter 6 with Kyoko. I guess it's not that funny compared to the other parts of the story, but it is sort of sweet!**

**I just realized it took me all summer to write this story! Starting the beginning of July to the end of August! I guess that was a nice way to spend my summer. xD**

**Anyway, I hope you all spend those last few days of summer before school (unless it's started already for you) having lot's of fun, 'cause I'm spending my last days doing crap. Haha really. And I hope you all enjoyed reading my story!**

**--Lynneh/SiLLyKiTTyx3**


End file.
